


Воображаемое садоводство: базовый курс

by Shimon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving Tattoo(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimon/pseuds/Shimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не знает, к примеру, откуда они взялись, или каким образом они растут, цветут и роняют лепестки, не покидая пределов кожи Сесила. Он не знает, почему его приборы совершенно точно определяют растительность в том, что кажется просто движущимися чернилами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воображаемое садоводство: базовый курс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imaginary Horticulture 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896586) by [skiron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiron/pseuds/skiron). 



> ПДК флаффа превышена в несколько раз

Спустя две недели после того, как они стали жить вместе, Карлос думает, что понимает, как всё устроено. Он знает, что соседи сверху будут устраивать сатанистские песнопения в рабочее время, если он испечёт им яблочные маффины с корицей на выходных, и он привык, что старушка, живущая через несколько дверей, вопит после каждого третьего слова в разговоре. Он знает, что Сесил утром спит, а после обеда редактирует новости для передачи перед тем, как уйти на станцию к пяти (ещё он знает, что если он стратегически рассчитает свой обеденный перерыв, то успеет домой к зевающему Сесилу с растрёпанными ото сна волосами, а это прекрасное зрелище нельзя пропустить, так что ему приходилось сокращать не одно совещание в лаборатории, чтобы успеть вовремя).

Но он по-прежнему не понимает татуировки.

Кое-что он знает: знает, что если очертить челюсть Сесила, то на его плече расцветёт линия пролесков и распространится по ключице. Он знает, что если Сесила неожиданно поцеловать, он покраснеет до самых плеч, неважно, сколько раз он уже так делал, и крошечные пурпурные маргаритки поползут вокруг его шеи. Он знает, что, если провести рукой вдоль позвоночника, вслед за касанием возникнет дорожка из белых роз, и их лепестки будут слегка колыхаться от несуществующего ветерка, когда Сесил вздохнёт от удовольствия. Но очень многого Карлос не знает.

Он не знает, к примеру, откуда татуировки взялись, или каким образом они растут, цветут и роняют лепестки, не покидая пределов кожи Сесила. Он не знает, почему приборы совершенно точно определяют как растительность то, что кажется просто движущимися чернилами. Ну, не просто, потому что, согласно его опыту, чернила не могут двигаться.

Сесил, похоже, не разделяет его вопросов.

— Сделал их, когда был подростком, — говорит он, пожав плечами, однажды вечером за столом над кусками пиццы «У Толстяка Рико». — Точно не помню, где… да и когда, тоже.  
Тот факт, что его совершенно не заботит происхождение рисунков, удивляет Карлоса, но не очень. В конце концов, Сесил принимает как должное самые ошеломительные события.

Однажды Карлос возвращается из лаборатории пораньше и видит, как Сесил сидит на кровати в одних пижамных штанах, скрестив ноги, и вычитывает текст сегодняшнего выпуска. Третий глаз в кои-то веки открыт и независимо просматривает страницы, разбросанные по одеялу, в то время как другие два медленно изучают листок в его руке. Сесил бормочет с колпачком ручки во рту что-то вроде «чёртовы броненосцы опять за своё», но это же не может быть «чёртовы броненосцы опять за своё», верно? Если бы они опять взялись за свое, Карлос бы знал, так? Он на какое-то время выбрасывает эти мысли из головы и со вздохом падает на свою половину кровати. Сесил отодвигает несколько листков, но не говорит ничего, даже когда Карлос начинает скользить пальцем по лианам, которые расходятся от его затылка.

— Gardenia aubryi, — произносит он тихо, обводя по контуру плоский белый цветок в форме семиконечной звезды. — Родом из Новой Каледонии. Откуда оно знает цветок из Новой Каледонии?  
На это Сесил чуть улыбается, но не отвечает, и Карлос продолжает, переходя к его лопаткам.  
— Paeonia californica — paeonia в честь Пиона…  
— Он был великолепен, — неожиданно говорит Сесил. — Превращён в цветок за свои поступки. Впрочем, такова жизнь, правда?

Карлос продолжает вдоль изгиба кости и вверх по его левому плечу, отмечая hyacinthoides  
non-scripta, narcissus jonquilla и dianthus caryophyillus, называя их вслух, чтобы потренировать свой садоводческий мозг. На бицепсе Сесила проросла новая ipomoea purpurea, а на внутренней стороне локтя Карлос даже находит несколько bellis perennis, которые выглядят так солнечно и ярко, что ему хочется сорвать их и сплести венок. Но когда он доходит до внутренней стороны левого предплечья Сесила, где татуировки, следовавшие за его рукой, разрастаются и занимают всё пространство, Карлос останавливается.

— Что такое? — быстро говорит Сесил, все три глаза прикованы к лицу Карлоса. Карлос не думал, что он слушает, и ему сложно признаться вслух.

— Я… я, кажется, не знаю этот вид, — говорит он. И Сесил удивлённо всматривается в своё запястье.

— Ты только посмотри, — говорит он, и хотя он произносит это не своим дикторским тоном, его голос всё равно заставляет бабочек у Карлоса в животе танцевать. — Ты взял и заставил его придумать что-то новое.  
И внезапно Карлос не может встретиться взглядом ни с одним из этих трёх глаз, потому что мысль о том, что его прикосновение имеет такую власть над Сесилом, никогда не приходила ему в голову, несмотря на пролески, и розы, и маргаритки.

Он не знает, как это работает, но пока что не возражает.


End file.
